Flutamide, 2-methyl-N-[4-nitro-3-(trifluoromethyl)phenyl]propanamide (previously known as 4'-nitro-3'-trifluoromethylisobutyranilide), and related substituted N-phenylamides are known antiandrogens, effective in the treatment of prostatic carcinoma, benign prostatic hypertrophy, acne and hirsutism. See U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,329,364; 3,995,060; 4,139,638; and 4,161,540, all to Neri et al.
Also known as antiandrogens are hydroxy- and alkanoyloxy-substituted N-phenylamides such as 2-hydroxy-2-methyl-N-[(4-substituted and 3,4-disubstituted)phenyl]propanamides. See Gold, U.S. Pat. No. 3,875,229, herein incorporated by reference, wherein 2-hydroxy-2-methyl-N-[4-nitro-3-(trifluoromethyl)phenyl]-propanamide is indicated to be a preferred species. Said compound has been identified as the major active metabolite of flutamide. See Katchen et al, J. Clin. Endocrin. and Metab., 41 (1975), p. 373-9.
Other related antiandrogens include N-phenylalkanamides containing a cyano substituent on the phenyl ring (see U.S. Pat. No. 4,239,776 to Glen et al), (N-phenyl)phenylalkanamides (see U.S. Pat. No. 4,386,080 to Cressley et al), (N-phenyl)heterocyclylalkanamides (see U.S. Pat. No. 4,535,092 to Hughes), and (N-phenyl)phenylsulfonylalkanamides (see U.S. Pat. No. 4,636,505 to Tucker).